


不好了，司令官她又吐血了！——三大將·初見-雪狐落椿

by snowfox811



Category: One Piece, 海賊王乙女向
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox811/pseuds/snowfox811





	不好了，司令官她又吐血了！——三大將·初見-雪狐落椿

不好了，司令官她又吐血了！——三大將·初見-雪狐落椿

/*   
* 自定义主题   
*/  
/* 每页文章数量 */  
/* 文章显示摘要 */

/* 背景色 */  
body{background-color:#EFE9DB;}

body{background-image:url(http://lofter.nos.netease.com/stimg/NG9ZZ3VnaFg4Wk9mVXc3RVZvS2hWQ1FOY2FmdEFwQkY.jpg?imageView);}

body{background-attachment:fixed;}

#  [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/snowfox811)
  * [归档](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/view)



##  [不好了，司令官她又吐血了！——三大將·初見](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c818726f)

——OOC，修羅場

——艦c和海賊王交融的產物

——第一人稱，猜猜三大將中誰對司令官小姐好感最高？

——又名《搶不過司令官婚艦們的男人們》、《他們甚至搶不過深海棲艦們》

——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為

  


  


  


01.

  


“提督，已經到達馬林佛多了。”

  


我抬頭望向了站在船艙門前的女子，即便是在理應安全的友軍軍艦上，她依舊把自己的艦裝穿戴整齊。

  


“早上好，妙高，麻煩你來通知我了。”

  


我放下手上的鋼筆，把寫到一半的計劃書合上，隨後放到了我一直隨身攜帶的背包上，做完這一切，我拿起就放在我手邊的純白海軍帽，在戴上後稍微調整了一下位置，好讓自己舒服一點。

  


“提督，手套和佩劍別忘了。”

  


我望了一眼在櫃子上的手套以及妙高雙手捧着的佩劍，嘆了一口氣，慢吞吞地戴上了那潔白無睱的手套。

  


“⋯⋯妙高。”

  


我接過那把儀式劍，把它綁在了左腰側，而穿了深紫西服配迷彩短裙的颯爽女子則上前一步替我整理了胸前有些歪扭的獎章，聽我叫她，她也只是嗯了一聲。

  


“我討厭政治。”

  


她抬頭望向了我。

  


“請你堅持一下，提督，過了今天我們就能去香波地群島了。”

  


“⋯⋯你說服我了。”

  


  


02.

  


“非常感謝你，鼯鼠中將。”

  


我仰高了頭，對目測身高超過了二米的男人道了謝，他只是回了句不客氣便率先下了船，隨即停在了船梯旁，等我和妙高下來後，他便說了這麼一句話。

  


“戰國元帥他們在會議室，請隨我來。”

  


嗯，是我熟悉的公事公辦態度。

  


03.

  


當我踏入會議室的一瞬間，一股壓迫感就襲了過來，這是我從來沒有在我們的總部裡感覺到的，我微微皺起眉頭，原本還有點上翹的唇角不由自主地抿緊。

  


這讓我想起了不好的回憶。

  


我站到了那圓形的會議桌前的空地，離我們進來的紅木門並不遠，中規中矩地向那個坐在正中間戴着眼鏡，海軍帽上還立着一隻海鷗的男人行了一個軍禮。

  


那大概就是戰國元帥吧。

  


“佐伯灣鎮守府提督報到。”

  


此時帶領着我們來到會議室的鼯鼠中將也入了座，而妙高則站在我的身後，彷彿在給我無形的支持般。

  


“辛苦你遠道前來了。”

  


“對於你先前給我們發過來的文件，我已經看完了，海軍能答應你的條件，但我們也有一個額外的要求。”

  


我挑了挑眉，靜待他的下文。

  


“既然你也是海軍，那麼追捕海賊自然也是你的義務。”

  


“請容我拒絕。”

  


幾乎沒有一絲猶豫，我回絕了這個額外的要求。

  


04.

  


嘭的一聲巨響，只見坐在元帥左下方的一個男人重重地捶打了一下他面前結實的紅木桌，他戴着一頂海軍鴨舌帽，帽沿被他壓到極低，導致那投下的陰影足以把他的表情都遮蓋起來，但他尖銳的眼神依舊銳利，那如劍的眼神猛地刺在了我身上。

  


“連海賊都不去討伐，這樣還叫海軍嗎？！”

  


我知道這個男人，在軍艦上的時候我曾經拜託鼯鼠中將給我簡短地說明了這個世界的海軍都有哪幾位是到了將級，也幸好他雖然不苛言笑，但依舊耐心地給我說明了，故而坐在這裡的人我都認得個七七八八。

  


說話的是被稱為赤犬的大將。

  


對於他的恫嚇，我並沒有慌張，只是平靜地望向了他。

  


“在我們的世界中，並沒有海賊這個概念，相信我方總部也有給你們發來相關的資料。”

  


“我們的信念也只有保護人類這一條，而海賊也是人類。”

  


他嗤笑了一聲，只是尚未來得及說話，在旁邊拿着指甲剪在剪指甲的男子打斷了他。

  


“嘛⋯⋯別這樣兇這麼可愛的小姑娘，薩卡斯基。”

  


赤犬大將只是哼了一聲，倒也沒在這上面糾纏下去，他向後一靠，雙手抱胸，那雙如鷹般的眼眸依舊落在我身上。

  


“那麼提督小姐，你真的要拒絕這個小小的額外條件嗎？”

  


我並沒有回答他，而是望向了坐在正中間的戰國元帥。

  


“我可以去捉海賊，但我想捉誰就和你們無關了。”

  


05.

  


我從會議室走了出來，原本還挺得筆直的背就立刻彎了下來，跟在後面的妙高見狀，毫不留情地一巴掌打上了我的背，整個走廊都能聽到那清脆的響聲。

  


“妙高⋯⋯”

  


“不，提督，為了你的健康著想，你得挺直背。”

  


她沒有給我抗議的時間，冷靜地陳述了事實，此時就聽後面傳來了一聲低笑，我們同時回過頭，便見一名微微彎着腰但依舊非常高大的男子，他的額前帶着一個軍綠色的眼罩，就是在剛剛那場火花四濺中的會議中依舊酣睡的大將——青雉。

  


“啊啦啦，剛才還敢頂撞赤犬的大將小姐現在看上去很頹廢呢。”

  


“⋯⋯就一個不留神，而且他也不可怕。”

  


他聞言，竟是哈哈大笑起來。

  


“我還是第一次看到他啞口無言的樣子，真是厲害的小姐，我喜歡！”

  


我和妙高不由自主地同時給了他一個嫌棄的眼神。

  


“青雉大將，矜持一點。”

  


我如此說道。

  


他只是聳了聳肩，然後語調一轉。

  


“不過你是怎麼升得那麼快的？”

  


我只是瞥了他一眼，轉身就往港口走去。

  


“有戰爭自然就升得快。”

  


06.

  


我把那疊從海軍處得來的懸賞令本放進了隨身的背包（剛才由妙高提着了），這次還是鼯鼠中將負責將我們送到香波地群島再進入新世界航路，而記錄了那座被我們當成據點的島的永久指針（似乎是叫這個？）也留了兩個在馬林佛多，算是交易成立的標誌。

  


我一邊走向了那艘軍艦一邊忍不住向她抱怨。

  


“說實在的，那個叫赤犬的真是煩人。”

  


“提督，容我提醒你一下，他就在你後面。”

  


“⋯⋯你為什麼不早說？！”

  


“不要方，我們假裝沒發現就好。”

  


這真是個好主意，就是背有點燙。

  


07.

  


我和妙高終於到達了香波地群島，美好的假期在等待着我們！

[#BG](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/BG)

[#海贼王乙女向](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B5%B7%E8%B4%BC%E7%8E%8B%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%E5%90%91)

[#BG向](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/BG%E5%90%91)

[#三大将](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%89%E5%A4%A7%E5%B0%86)

  
2020-02-23  
评论：18  
热度：89

  
[←上一篇](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c8318097)  
[下一篇→](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c80ee710)  


评论(18)

热度(89)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://snowfox811.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yuexialaoren260.lofter.com/) [國の駄犬](https://yuexialaoren260.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://dengbudaotianheiaaaaaa.lofter.com/) [等不到天黑aaaaaa](https://dengbudaotianheiaaaaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://nuomiwanzi940.lofter.com/) [不爱吃鱼但爱丸子的猫](https://nuomiwanzi940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://dielan836.lofter.com/) [迭兰](https://dielan836.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://qixian689.lofter.com/) [七㫨（鸽了）](https://qixian689.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://qixian689.lofter.com/) [七㫨（鸽了）](https://qixian689.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) [凉秋十二.](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://qiukedeshayuya.lofter.com/) [若若若汐](https://qiukedeshayuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://moxiaosheng696.lofter.com/) [喵sir](https://moxiaosheng696.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://ningziyu406.lofter.com/) [星野やすこ👑](https://ningziyu406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://aileen337.lofter.com/) [aileen](https://aileen337.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://huajiu771.lofter.com/) [花酒](https://huajiu771.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://shuixinxuanbing722.lofter.com/) [阿娴](https://shuixinxuanbing722.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://toulandeqiye.lofter.com/) [偷懒的柒爷](https://toulandeqiye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://luqiu880.lofter.com/) [鹿秋](https://luqiu880.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://luqiu880.lofter.com/) [鹿秋](https://luqiu880.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://qilewubi.lofter.com/) [琦乐无比](https://qilewubi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://lixiazhiye.lofter.com/) [立*夏之(ღˇ◡ˇღ)夜](https://lixiazhiye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://mingxi740.lofter.com/) [茗希](https://mingxi740.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://mingxi740.lofter.com/) [茗希](https://mingxi740.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://emperorduoduo.lofter.com/) [鲤溪源泽](https://emperorduoduo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://bing5199.lofter.com/) [辜时](https://bing5199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yongren742.lofter.com/) [庸人](https://yongren742.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://shuangzitadezhegu.lofter.com/) [极乐汤](https://shuangzitadezhegu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://kalibenming.lofter.com/) [浮夸](https://kalibenming.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://zhouxingxing803.lofter.com/) [周星星⭐️](https://zhouxingxing803.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yonghu6802428923.lofter.com/) [用户6802428923](https://yonghu6802428923.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://shuyou543.lofter.com/) [书友](https://shuyou543.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://xiaribeige282.lofter.com/) [夏日 悲歌](https://xiaribeige282.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://mingqi099.lofter.com/) [文若清风](https://mingqi099.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xiangkanliangbuyan577.lofter.com/) [相看两不厌℡](https://xiangkanliangbuyan577.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://shaitansaidan.lofter.com/) [Shaitan](https://shaitansaidan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://bingmingweiou.lofter.com/) [恋爱幻想家](https://bingmingweiou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://qiumuyiweixiu.lofter.com/) [秋木以为修](https://qiumuyiweixiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://qiumuyiweixiu.lofter.com/) [秋木以为修](https://qiumuyiweixiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://wutongyu203.lofter.com/) [梧桐雨](https://wutongyu203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ayo69277.lofter.com/) [阿Yo🐰](https://ayo69277.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://mo180893.lofter.com/) [墨雪莹春](https://mo180893.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://tuxianren013.lofter.com/) [荼仙人](https://tuxianren013.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://jinguangshanshan131.lofter.com/) [金光闪闪](https://jinguangshanshan131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://momoa670.lofter.com/) [墨墨吖╯^╰](https://momoa670.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://bainianyia.lofter.com/) [渡鸦_Raven](https://bainianyia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xiwuzhiyun.lofter.com/) [夕雾之云](https://xiwuzhiyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://bohebanxia684.lofter.com/) [薄荷半夏](https://bohebanxia684.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://uu688849.lofter.com/) [uu](https://uu688849.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://zhaifushuangxiuhaomeiziyimei.lofter.com/) [宅腐双修好妹子一枚](https://zhaifushuangxiuhaomeiziyimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://xiaoyusama380.lofter.com/) [优娜是个咕咕咕（备战中考ing）](https://xiaoyusama380.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://lurentujing.lofter.com/) [路人途经](https://lurentujing.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://xiaoxiaoxiwang.lofter.com/) [puddle布丁](https://xiaoxiaoxiwang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://xiaoxiaoxiwang.lofter.com/) [puddle布丁](https://xiaoxiaoxiwang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

只有繁體，喜好眾多，不定時更新

© [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp雪狐落椿'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
